La desaparición de Sumireko
by Inu4Neko
Summary: Un día antes del más especial para Mahiru al igual que para Shin'ya; su compañera de habitación desaparece sin más,la Clase Negra le decide hacer una fiesta por este día tan singular,todas las chicas asisten sin excepción alguna o eso se creen hasta notan la ausencia de la persona más importante para la festejada…¿Dónde estás Sumireko/Hanabusa-san? ¡Feliz cumpleaños Banba-san! 5/30


**Inu4Neko: ¡** Hola! En esta ocasión seré breve traigo este lindo One-Shot hecho por Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki, _kali9105_ y yo, lo hicimos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Banba que fue hace unos días.

 **Natsuko:** Esto es lo más tardado y largo que he escrito en mi corta vida pero bueno, disfruten de la lectura (? ninguna de las tres nos decidíamos por el titulo, así que Kalicchi-obachan y yo teníamos los posibles títulos, peroooo Inucchi no se decidía por cual así que le dije que hiciera un volado.

 **Kali9105:** Hola~ ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Este es mi pretex-ejem mi justificación por la cual no público, espero que les guste~"  
 **  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle no nos pertenece, si así fuera Shiena viviría amarrada a la cama de Otoya…e Isuke a la de Haruki.  
**

Aclaraciones: Letras **en negritas: -Habla Shin'ya.  
** _Letras en cursiva: Pensamientos, cartas, sueño, conversación en la cabeza de Mahiru.  
_

* * *

La luz de la ventana se colaba débilmente entre las cortinas, iluminando suavemente el rostro de una chica peliblanca que dormía apaciblemente, la chica abrió sus ojos suavemente para notar que la luz la cegaba y se escondió bajo las sabanas, esperaba que como siempre su compañera de cuarto las cerrara, lo cual no pasó, espero unos cuantos minutos, pero no pasó nada, suavemente bajo un poco la tela que la tapaba para poder ver el cuarto, dándose cuenta que su compañera de cuarto ya no estaba.

Luego de observar aquello, la chica albina se levantó de su cómoda cama observando lo vacía que se encontraba la otra. Para Mahiru era muy extraño que Sumireko no se encontrara a esas horas del día, su compañera de cuarto nunca se había ausentado de la habitación, siempre estaba ahí para cerrar las cortinas e impedir que la luz la molestara, para evitar que llegara tarde a clases, para ofrecerle té antes de clases, el cual siempre rechazaba con la excusa de que Shin'ya se enojaría ya que ambas tenían que cuidar el peso de Mahiru.

El hecho de que no estuviera ahí, hacía que Mahiru se sintiera vacía de alguna forma.

 _-_ _ **¿Te preocupa que Sumireko no esté aquí?**_

 _N-no es eso…solo que es extraño._

 _ **Mira, seguro hay una buena razón para que no esté aquí.**_ _ **Dejó una nota en su cama ¿por qué no la lees?**_

Mahiru se dio cuenta de que eso era verdad, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos preguntándose la razón de la ausencia de Sumireko que no había notado que sobre la cama de su compañera se encontraba una nota:

 _Querida Banba-san: Mi padre me ha dado un comunicado de que por los próximos 2 días me tendré que ausentar de la Academia Myojo, ya le he comunicado esto a Mizorogi-sensei y a Meichi-san. Lamento haberme ido sin poderme despedir de ti. Atte: Hanabusa Sumireko  
_  
Banba no supo cómo reaccionar a lo que había leído, sintió un poco de pánico, ¿cómo le haría para sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin Sumireko? Tal vez lo mejor sería no ir a clases, encerrarse para siempre en su habitación o al menos hasta que la otra chica volviera.

 _-Shin'ya no me siento bien para ir a clases hoy._

 _ **¿Solo por la ausencia de Sumireko? Mahiru, no puedes depender tanto de ella. Iremos a clases, no pasara nada malo, yo te ayudaré.**_

Mahiru fue resignada a su salón de clases, no podía ser tan difícil ¿cierto? Estaría bien, antes de entrar a Myojo no conocía a Sumireko, seguro que se las podía arreglar sin que ella estuviera ahí, por dos días. Al llegar solo se encontraban ahí Nio e Isuke eso la hizo sentirse un tanto intimidada, ellas no eran exactamente sus personas favoritas.

-Oh Banba-san es bastante inusual verte sola por aquí ¿Dónde está Sumireko-san?-pregunto Nio.

-T-tuvo que ausentarse.

-Eso es aún más inusual, Sumireko-san suele asistir siempre a clases.

-Talvez se cansó de la escuela, dime ¿Quién no se cansaría de este lugar?-refunfuñó Isuke molesta.

-O talvez se cansó de Banba-san-dijo una voz desde la puerta, las tres chicas voltearon para encontrar a Otoya recargada en el marco de la puerta. Nio e Isuke no eran sus personas favoritas pero Otoya lo era aún menos. Mahiru entro en pánico, Sumireko era quien siempre la defendía de ella, pero ahora no estaba.

- **Una mejor pregunta sería quien no se cansaría de ti-** la voz de Mahiru era distinta, más grave y con ira, las tres sabían lo que eso significaba **-¡Hey! ustedes** -las miró con ira en su mirada- **¿Alguna tiene problemas con Mahiru?  
**  
-N-No Shin'ya-san-le comentó con nerviosismo Nio.

-Que cobarde eres Nio~- la peli rosa se recargó contra la pared más cercana-¿Qué si lo tenemos? Isuke es superior a ti~

-Otoya también es superior a ti~-dijo Otoya imitando a la peli rosa, cosa que a esta no le agrado.

-Idiota deja de imitar a Isuke-reclamo molesta.

-Otoya no está imitando a nadie-mientras ambas chicas tenían una discusión absurda sobre eso, Mahiru salió del salón de clases, se encontraba un tanto pensativa sobre lo que había dicho la chica de cabello purpura.

- _T-tal vez si se cansó de m-mí._

 _ **-Mahiru no escuches a esa loca, Sumireko no haría eso, ella ha sido amable contigo, dijo que era cuestión de su padre.**_

Otoya e Isuke seguían con su discusión absurda mientras Nio las miraba, hasta que se dio cuenta que Banba se había ido.

-Oigan chicas- dijo Nio tratando de llamar la atención.

-Espera enana que Isuke aún no termina de hablar con la araña-

-Si Nio-chan...espera ¡¿a quién le dijiste araña?!- las chicas seguían discutiendo sin darse cuenta que las demás estaban llegando. Chitaru entró tomada de la mano con Hitsugi mientras platicaban, pero se distrajo al escuchar los gritos de la peli rosa y la ojiturquesa.

-¿Qué pasará con esas dos?-a lo que Hitsugi solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Pelean por una chica-Nio dio su sonrisa gatuna agregándole misterio.

\- ¿Una chica?-preguntaron al unísono.

-Si, por una pelirroja, que parece _un príncipe_ \- Hitsugi le envió una mirada de muerte y Nio se hizo la desentendida-no importa...oigan ¿sabían que Banba-san cumple años mañana?

-No lo sabía-respondió Chitaru sin entender lo primero que dijo la rubia.

-¿Cumpleaños de Banba-san?-pregunto Haru la cual había entrado junto con Tokaku hace unos segundos-deberíamos hacer algo para ella.

-¿Hacer algo para quién?-pregunto Suzu llegando junto con Kouko.

-Para Banba-san, mañana es su cumpleaños.

-Oh, sería bueno hacer algo para ella, pero necesitaríamos autorización de Mizorogi-Sensei, para que nos de el día libre o algo por el estilo.

-Eso es fácil, Mizorogi-Sensei es fácil de manipular-dijo Nio a lo que todas asintieron, casualmente Mizorogi entro unos segundos después de eso-¡Llego nuestro profesor favorito!

-Hashiri-san me hace feliz que tengan esa imagen de mí, ustedes también son mis alumnas favoritas, ah Otoya-san Inukai-san por favor dejen de discutir- dijo mirándolas.

Las chicas se sentaron al ver llegar al profesor, ya cada quien en su lugar Mizorogi-sensei notó que faltaban 2 personas, Banba y Sumireko, sabía que la ojousama había pedido permiso más no la peliblanca, así que pregunto:

-¿Alguien sabe algo de Banba-san?

\- Banba y la loca del té no están... ¿extraño no~?-dijo Isuke en tono burlón.

-¿Y dónde está tu compañera Inukai-san?-Pregunto Mizorogi luego de notar el lugar vacío continuo al de Azuma.

-Si dinos Isuke, ¿La has dejado agotada no?-Comentó Nio con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

Luego de escuchar aquello, la chica peli rosa se volteó con un ligero sonrojo a hacia otra parte evitando la mirada llena de perversidad, dispuesta a defenderse contestó.

-A ti eso no te incumbe enana rubia buena para nada- se cruzó de brazos fastidiada- Esa idiota jamás se cansaría~

Ataru solo las vio mientras se reía nerviosamente, esas dos chicas nunca estarían calmadas con sus demás compañeras, justo cuando iba a decir lo que harían durante el día de hoy se escucharon unos golpes en la entrada.

-¿De qué me cansaría?-preguntó Haruki después de golpear la puerta suavemente y mirar a Isuke con una sonrisa haciendo que la peli rosa se sonrojara más-¿sensei puedo pasar?

-Claro Sagae-san pasa, ahora que ya estamos todos pod-dijo intentando terminar de hablar.

-Sensei pero falta Hanabusa-san-interrumpió Haru.

-Hanabusa-san tenía un asunto que atender, pero aun quiero saber dónde está Banba-san-todas las alumnas se miraron unas a otras.

-¡Oh! Yo vi a Banba cuando venía para acá, la acompañe un rato, no se veía muy bien...-dijo Haruki algo pensativa

-Nio dijo que era su cumpleaños mañana-comentó Hitsugi mientras abrazaba a su oso de peluche.

-¿Entonces porque no le hacemos algo para festejarla?- dijo Haru mientras se levantaba entusiasta y aplaudía, las demás chicas la miraron y asintieron.

-¡Me parece una estupenda idea Ichinose! Me da tanto gusto que mis alumnas se lleven tan bien-dijo Mizorogi dramáticamente.

Mientras tanto Banba caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, sabía que debía ir a clases pero no tenía ánimos de que le estuvieran haciendo preguntas sobre su compañera, ya se sentía un tanto deprimida por su ausencia, no necesitaba que se lo estuvieran recordando.

-Buenos días Banba-san-saludo Kenmochi cuando se toparon por el pasillo.

-B-buenos días Kenmochi-san.

-¿Hoy no te acompaña Hanabusa-san? es raro verte sola-bien eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, Mahiru se había deprimido un poco más y la poca paciencia de Shin'ya no lo soporto más.

\- **¿Sabes? No siempre tenemos que estar pegadas a Sumireko, no entiendo porque demonios todas ustedes tienen que estar preguntando sobre ella-** Shiena no entendió el porqué de esa respuesta, mucho menos por qué Shin'ya había aparecido, por desgracia no pudo preguntar nada porque en una fracción de segundo Shin'ya le quito sus gafas y las estrelló con la pared- **¡métanse en sus propios asuntos y dejen de molestar a Mahiru de una buena vez!**

 _Sh-Shin'ya creo que te pasaste, Kenmochi-san no hizo nada malo._

 _ **-Supongo, pero ya me sentía harta…Mahiru, Sumireko no estará en nuestro cumpleaños-**_ extrañamente la voz de Shin'ya, más que sonar molesta sonaba deprimida.

 _-Hanabusa-san ni siquiera sabe que mañana es nuestro cumpleaños._

 _ **Tienes razón además, seguro está ocupada con algo importante.**_

De algún modo Shin'ya tenía razón, en la mansión de los Hanabusa, Sumireko estaba ocupada con algo demasiado importante para ella, algo que había planeado hace unos meses atrás. El regalo de cumpleaños para su compañera de habitación. Si, la chica de cabello naranja quería hacer algo especial para ella, por lo cual hace algún tiempo, le había preguntado a Nio la fecha del cumpleaños de Banba. Quería darle algo especial, mejor dicho darles algo especial, porque tanto la tímida de Mahiru como la agresiva de Shin'ya eran importantes para ella. Era por eso que quería hacer algo especial para ellas, algo que de seguro no se esperarían.

Por otro lado, las demás chicas estaban concentradas en lo que iban a hacer, se habían juntado todas cerca del escritorio del profesor cuando escucharon un estrépito, todas voltearon a ver a una Shiena sin gafas que había chocado con las bancas más cercanas

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Porque me pasan este tipo de cosas a mí?!-decía mientras se sobaba la rodilla y tentaba las mesas, levanto la vista y vio a una de las culpables de su desgracia y camino hacia ella disgustada y la tomo de la ropa-¡Otoya todo esto es por tu culpa, me levante tarde y Banba rompió mis lentes! ¿Sabes cuánto me costó desatarme de la cama? - le dijo mientras la sacudía levemente.

-No Shiena-san no tengo ni idea, porque no soy Otoya, soy Haruki - le dijo con una risita, Shiena no sabía dónde meterse para ocultar la vergüenza que tenía, de repente sintió que alguien la jaló y la abrazó.

-¡Pero Shiena-chan! ¡Eso no decías anoche!, pero no importa, ven vamos por los repuestos de tus lentes, además te volveré a atar, quiero ver cómo te desatas - le dijo mientras la jalaba fuera del salón.

-¡Takechi! ¡Alguien que me ayude!- fue lo último que se escuchó de Shiena, mientras las demás miraban incrédulas la escena.

-Supongo que ellas no van a ayudarnos…-dijo Haru simplemente y continuaron con la planeación de la fiesta.

-Isuke-sama, eso de atar a la cama suena interesante -susurró Haruki acercándose provocadoramente a Isuke.

-Idiota-fue lo único que respondió la peli rosa acompañado de un intenso sonrojo y seguido de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Haruki.

-Isuke-sama eso duele, solo era una idea-se quejó mientras sobaba su propia cabeza.

\- Pero ¿de verdad está bien eso? Creo que sería mejor ir a ayudar a Kenmochi-san...-Comentó Namatame y dio la vuelta para ir cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte agarre en su muñeca.

-Chitaru-san ¿me vas a dejar solita? Kenmochi-san estára bien con Takechi-san, no es justo que también te tenga a ti-Reclamo Kirigaya poniendo una mirada con una mezcla de tristeza e inocencia, la pelirroja se sonrojo levemente y no sabiendo que hacer, regresó junto con Hitsugi a donde estaban las demás, nadie más que Haru pudo ver la sonrisa de victoria que ponía la pequeña mientras pensaba.

- _Es imperdonable que alguien me separe de Chitaru-san, no lo voy a permitir_ _-_ pensaba la más pequeña del grupo mientras en sus labios una sonrisa aparecía _-Nunca permitiré que Chitaru-san se separe de mi, menos si es para ir al auxilio de Kenmochi-san._

-Mizorogi-Sensei-llamó la chica de media melena azulada-¿Es muy importante el asunto por el cual Hanabusa-san se tuvo que ausentar?

-Lamento decirles esto chicas-se sentó en su lugar mientras se recargaba en este cruzado de brazos, dejó salir un largo suspiro- Tanto como Hanabusa-san y la directora Meichi-san no me comentaron nada al respecto...

-Esto es muy raro,-todos vieron a hacia donde provenía la voz, dejando su mirada en una seria Azuma quien había estado callada todo ese tiempo- Hanabusa no es de las personas que se ausentan de un día para otro, aún más sabiendo que Banba aprendió a depender de ella.

-Ara~ la chica Azuma ha hablado, no me sorprendería que tardarán tanto en notarlo,-Isuke sonrió con superioridad viendo a la peliazul- Eso demuestra que Isuke es mejor que tú~

-Inukai, nadie pidió tu opinión,- Le contestó mientras sonreía con sorna- ¿Quién le pediría su opinión a una chica que solo piensa en sí misma y es superficial?

El ambiente se comenzó a poner tenso, las demás chicas junto con Mizorogi no sabían si debían intervenir o no.

-B-Bueno, no tiene por qué p-pelear Tokaku-san,-intervino Nio poniéndose en el medio de ambas, evitando alguna catástrofe- Isuke, n-no hay que hacer esto, tenemos que planear algo para Banba-san.

-E-Eso es cierto Tokaku-san- Haru tomo del brazo a la peliazul mientras la separaba un poco del grupo- Nuestra prioridad en este momento es Banba-san, ¿No pelearás de nuevo con Inukai-san?

Azuma no respondió, al notar eso tomo la mano de la ojiazul entre las suyas, añadiendo:

-¿Lo harían por Haru, no? - Le sonrió como acostumbraba, luego de lo dicho Tokaku resignada suspirando le asintió con la cabeza-¡Muchas gracias Tokaku-san!

Ichinose se llevó a rastras a su compañera con los demás.

Banba ya se encontraba de regreso en su habitación, ella ya no se encontraba de humor para nada. Mahiru se había sentido deprimida desde el momento en el que noto la ausencia de su compañera, pero como si eso fuera tenían que recordarle su ausencia. Talvez hubiera sido mejor haber seguido su primera idea de quedarse encerrada en su habitación hasta que la otra chica regresara.

-T-te dije q-que no debimos salir de aquí-dijo Mahiru.

- **Sí, creo que esta vez tenías razón.**

-¿También extrañas a Hanabusa-san?-Shin'ya se puso a pensar al respecto, lo cierto es que si extrañaba a Sumireko, pero no le gustaba esa sensación de sentirse débil y sola. Más que extrañarla se sentía molesta.

 **-** _ **No, estoy molesta de que no se despidiera de ti, vamos a dormir Mahiru.**_

 _La chica albina de ojos amatista se encontraba en un misterioso pero hermoso jardín, cuyo jardín estaba adornado por la belleza de muchas flores, algunas reconocidas y otras no tanto. En el lugar en donde se encontraba sentada era una cómoda silla de gran detalle artístico, delante de ella se encontraba un singular pero elegante juego de té._

 _¿Qué hacía eso ahí...?_

 _-_ _ **Mahiru**_ _-una voz procedente a la lejanía del lugar hizo que ella volteara-_ _ **Sumireko vendrá pronto, dijo que aún tenía algo que hacer.**_

 _Impresionantemente Shin'ya también se encontraba en ese maravilloso lugar, se había colocado cerca de ella mientras comía algunos cosas de los postres, los cuales fueron servidos por los sirvientes de la familia Hanabusa habían dejado antes por orden de la heredera. Mahiru miraba aún sorprendida a su defensora momentos atrás, Shin'ya por su parte noto la mirada de ella y le sonrió añadiendo:_

 _ **-¿Es sorprendente no?-**_ _Agarró otro postre mientras cerraba los ojos_ _ **-¡Sumireko está con nosotras! ¡Y en nuestro cumpleaños!  
**_

 _La tímida chica miro la felicidad que emanaba su única familia, a pesar de los constantes "Me molesta mucho Sumireko" "No, solo estoy molesta" y muchos más comentarios en contra de su compañera de habitación._

 _-Espero no haya tardado mucho,-La bella silueta de Sumireko hizo su aparición, la cual cargaba con mucha delicadeza la tetera con el té preparado-¿No me tarde mucho? ¿O si Mahiru-san?_

 _-N-No lo hiciste…-Apretó nerviosa su falda-¿Q-Qué es este lugar…?_

 _-Oh, bueno Mahiru-san este es el jardín de mi familia,-Diciendo aquello la oji azul sirvió primero a sus invitadas de honor, terminada esa tarea se sirvió para ella-¿Es muy lindo no?_

 _-S-Si…-Observo como con gran elegancia la chica Hanabusa se sentaba quedando delante de ellas._

 _Sumireko por su parte rió por debajo mientras que limpiaba a la imperativa de Shin'ya, quien debido a estar comiendo muchos postres termino con alguna que otra mancha en el rostro. La última se lo agradeció con su usual carácter haciendo que Mahiru suspirara, al notar aquello la chica de cabello naranja decidió preguntarle algo._

 _-Mahiru-san._

 _-¿S-Si Hanabusa-san?-Preguntó nerviosa del reciente llamado de ella hacia su persona._

 _-¿Te gusta lo dulce?-En su mirada se podía ver ese toque de curiosidad, como si fuera a aprender el significado de algo nuevo en su vida._

 _-¿L-Lo dulce…?-De repente un delicioso aroma la atrajo, notando que era procedente de la taza de té que aún ella no había tomado ni una gota, olvidándose por un momento de Sumireko, tomo entre sus manos aquella pequeña taza, oliendo el delicioso aroma que este desprendía._

 _Con cuidado de no derramar nada, poso la taza en sus labios, dando así el primer sorbo._

 _Era dulce y delicioso._

 _¿Qué habría puesto su compañera de habitación en él?  
_  
La mañana siguiente, la chica de cabello plateado estaba profundamente dormida pero sus sueños se interrumpieron cuando percibió un aroma, sumamente familiar. Un aroma a té, como el que su compañera de habitación solía preparar por las mañanas. Pero no era posible que estuviera ahí ¿o sí? Se suponía que se iría ido durante dos días. Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama un poco asustada de que al abrirlos completamente no vería a su compañera, pero por suerte se equivocó, Sumireko estaba ahí, preparando su té matutino como siempre lo solía hacer.

-Ara, ¿te desperté Banba-san?-preguntó Sumireko mientras volteaba a ver a Mahiru, la cual solo se quedó sorprendida, se suponía que su compañera no estaría ahí ese día-¿Quieres un poco de té antes de clases?

 _-_ _ **¡¿Se fue dejándote sola durante todo un día y lo único que hace es ofrecerte té?! ¿Ni siquiera piensa pedirte disculpas?**_

 _-Ha-hanabusa-san no hizo nada malo._

 _ **-¡Claro que lo hizo! Sabe que eres dependiente de ella y aun así te dejo sola sin previo aviso.**_

-¿Banba-san? ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto la chica de cabello naranja bastante preocupada por el comportamiento de su compañera, cosa que molesto aún más a Shin'ya.

¿Cómo podría hacer esas preguntas? era obvio que algo pasaba era obvio que tanto Mahiru como ella se sentían mal por su ausencia del día anterior. Un momento… ¿Shin'ya se sentía mal por su ausencia? No, no, no, eso no era posible.

-¿Banba-san?-pregunto nuevamente Sumireko, pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Aún más preocupada se acercó a su compañera, pero se sorprendió al verla con una mirada molesta dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Eso la preocupo aún más la única razón por la que regreso esa mañana era para pasar unos minutos con la chica, no se esperaba eso, quería saber lo que le ocurría, pero por desgracia tenía que irse ya o no terminaría a tiempo el regalo para su compañera.

Banba mientras se daba un baño pensaba que tal vez había sido un poco dura con Sumireko, pero es que ¿no se suponía que la chica sabía cuánto dependía Mahiru de ella? Lo sabía, pero parecía que no quería darse cuenta, tal vez debería disculparse. Cuando salió de la ducha sin querer piso un pato, lo levantó, se dio cuenta que estaba todo aplastado, pero que si lo apretaba un poco podría arreglarlo. Tanto Mahiru como Shin'ya pensaron en la chica que estaba afuera, probablemente aun tomando té y sonrieron, tal vez eso también podrían arreglarlo cuando salieran.

Luego de darse un baño y vestirse salió más relajada para hablar con Sumireko, pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver que nuevamente no se encontraba en la habitación.

 **-Se fue otra vez-** dijo Shin'ya bastante molesta, se acercó a la mesa que la chica de cabello naranja usaba para sus sesiones de té y se percató de que sobre ella había una nota.  
 _Querida Banba-san: Lamento haberme ido nuevamente sin despedirme de ti, pero no disponía de mucho tiempo, hoy es el último día que me ausentare. Nos vemos más tarde.  
Atte.: Sumireko Hanabusa  
_  
- **Otra vez-** Shin'ya tomo la nota arrugándola y lanzándola a algún lugar de la habitación **-¡¿Acaso no pudo esperar unos minutos más para despedirse?!**

T-Tú la ignoraste cuando ella nos habló-Shin'ya no respondió nada más, estaba molesta demasiado molesta y no iba a pelear con Mahiru solo por eso-D-de-deberíamos quedarnos aquí Shin'ya.

- **No, no nos vamos a quedar aquí, iremos a clases y tendremos un día normal ¡porque no necesitamos a Sumireko para que eso pase!-** dijo Shin'ya, más que molesta y se dirigió al salón de clases. Al llegar noto a Chitaru bloqueando la puerta, la cual se encontraba cerrada. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca noto como la peli roja se puso ligeramente nerviosa.

-Buenos días Banba-san-saludó con una sonrisa amable, Shin'ya seguía molesta pero encontrarse con Chitaru había sido algo bueno, la chica no era imprudente y era poco probable que le dijera algo molesto relacionado a Sumireko.

- **Buenos días ¿Por qué la puerta está cerrada?-** pregunto Shin'ya un tanto más calmada.

-Ah sobre eso, no podemos entrar Mizorogi Sensei está haciendo unos preparativos para una clase especial o eso fue lo que dijo, nos dejara entrar en unos minutos.

Por un segundo Shin'ya sintió ganas de lanzarle patos de goma o golpearla con un martillo, pero la verdad es que no quería lastimar a alguien como Chitaru, además ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando, así que dio la vuelta e intentó irse, pero una fuerte mano la sujetó, justo en ese momento Hitsugi abrió la puerta y al ver a Chitaru sujetando a Banba se sintió tan molesta que la envenenó, en eso Sumireko regresaba y entonces quiso golpear a la enana, pero entonces Haruki abrió la puerta y el golpe se lo llevó ella, entonces salió la tsundere rosa a vengarse por herir a su idiota y trató de apuñalar a Sumireko, entonces sin querer le zafó un brazo que fue a golpear en la cabeza a Haru y entonces Azuma molesta intento matar a ambas pero choco con Suzu y le rompió la cadera entonces Kouko decidió que se vengaría y lanzó una granada pero le salió mal y explotó a sus pies y todas murieron, menos Otoya y Shiena que seguían en su habitación la castaña, quien aún no podía desatarse de la cama pero seguía intentando mientras la peli purpura la animaba con todo y uniforme de porrista, entonces Nio en sus protestas porque la directora la noticeara exploto la escuela, fin.

(Nah! Es broma eso jamás paso. Este momento random fue traído a ustedes por kali9105 y Inu4Neko, lo que en verdad pasó fue esto:)

Por un segundo Shin'ya sintió ganas de lanzarle patos de goma o golpearla con un martillo, pero la verdad es que no quería lastimar a alguien como Chitaru, además ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando, así que dio la vuelta e intento irse, pero una fuerte mano la sujetó lo cual hizo incrementar su ira y voltear furiosa, a lo que Chitaru sintiendo el peligro decidió soltarla.

-Lo siento Banba-san, pero no creo que sea lo correcto que no asistas a clase ¿esperemos un poco si?- dijo tratando de convencer a la peliblanca, la cual no muy segura decidió quedarse. No había transcurrido ni siquiera un minuto cuando Shin´ya se sintió desesperada.

Este día no estaba resultando nada agradable para ella, así que sin poderse contener más empujó a la peli roja, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarla pero si lo suficiente para apartarla de la puerta y abrirla de golpe. Pero ni Shin´ya ni Mahiru estaban preparadas para lo que había del otro lado de la puerta, su salón de clases se encontraba lleno de decoraciones para fiesta como globos y serpentinas, además todas sus compañeras de clase traían gorritos de fiesta y en el pizarrón se encontraba escrito "¡Feliz cumpleaños Banba-san!" Shin'ya abrió los ojos con sorpresa definitivamente no se esperaba esto, pero lo cierto es que se sentía sumamente feliz de que hubieran hecho algo así por ellas.

- _ **Mahiru, creo que esto gusta ¿cierto?-**_ Shin'ya tenía toda la razón al igual que ella, cuando Mahiru vio lo que habían preparado se sintió inmensamente sorprendida y feliz.

-¡Chitaru-san! Se suponía que aún no la dejaras entrar-dijo Kirigaya mientras se acercaba a la festejada y parándose de puntitas le colocaba un gorrito de fiesta.

-Lo intente, les dije que era mejor que alguien más lo hiciera-la peli roja se rascaba nerviosamente su nuca un tanto avergonzada de no hacer cumplido con lo que le pidieron.

-Esta, bien Namatame-san la sorpresa no se arruinó, así que ¡Feliz cumpleaños Banba-san!- dijo Haru sonriendo mientras sostenía un pastel.

-Nos enteramos sobre tu cumpleaños y quisimos hacerte algo pequeño- dijo Haruki sonriendo mientras masticaba un Pocky.

-Agradece que Isuke esté aquí, feliz cumpleaños bipolar~- dijo Isuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Inukai tú estás aquí porque Sagae te lo pidió- dijo Azuma, mientras que Haruki la veía atentamente esperando respuesta.

-¿Quieres morir verdad, Azuma? Además tú estas aquí porque Ichinose te convenció con su mirada de cachorro- Isuke volteó a ver a Tokaku y comenzaron a reñir. Haru trato de intervenir pero se vio involucrada en la discusión.

\- Ignóralas, feliz cumpleaños es por eso que Chitaru-san no te dejaba entrar- dijo Hitsugi mientras sobaba el brazo de Chitaru.

-¿C-como s-se enteraron?- dijo Banba tratando de salir de su asombro.

-Yo les dije - dijo Nio sonriendo gatunamente mientras hacia una señal de amor y paz con la mano.

-¡Hey! No es justo comenzaron sin nosotras-gritó Otoya infantilmente mientras entraba corriendo al salón de clases.

-Sí, bueno no estábamos seguras de sí Shiena-san se podría desatar de la cama-respondió Haruki riendo, provocando que un sonrojo apareciera en la castaña.

-En realidad no pudo, tuve que desatarla yo.

-¡Takechi!-Mientras otra discusión comenzaba Suzu y Kouko se acercaron a Banba.

-Felicidades Banba-dijo Kouko con una muy ligera sonrisa, para después tomar su postura seria de siempre-solo recuerden que tenemos que limpiar al terminar.

-Kouko-chan siempre tan estricta-dijo Suzu moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-Feliz cumpleaños Banba-san, a ambas.

Tanto Mahiru como Shin'ya se sintieron felices, esa fiesta sorpresa era algo que nunca se hubieran imaginado recibir, nunca habían tenido mucho amigos, por causa del trastorno de personalidad de Mahiru muchos preferían alejarse de ellas. Pero estas chicas eran diferentes ambas se sentían felices de ser aceptadas y de por fin tener personas con las cuales contar. Sin embargo de alguna manera no se podían sentir completamente felices, algo les hacía falta, mejor dicho alguien les hacía falta, sin poderlo evitar la imagen de Sumireko apareció en su mente.

 _ **-Mahiru…**_

 _¿Si?_

 _ **Mas tarde veremos a Sumireko, por ahora disfrutemos esto que hicieron por nosotras.**_

Luego de lo dicho tanto Mahiru como Shin'ya se dispusieron a disfrutar de aquella fiesta que todas sus compañeras les hicieron, Banba desde el tiempo que tiene en la Academia Myojo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con todas ellas juntas, todas para la chica de ojos amatistas eran muy especiales, cada quien tenía su propia manera de hacer. Por ejemplo, Inukai Isuke solo cuidaba de ella misma, solo seguía su propio pensamiento, no le interesaba hacer sentir menos que los demás, pero también podría tener su lado amable, en especial cuando se trataba de Haruki. Aun así seguía sin ser de sus personas favoritas de la Clase Negra.

Por otro lado personas como Namatame o Shutou eran preferibles para ellas, Chitaru era muy amable con otros y siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás si no fueran por su pequeña compañera de cuarto quien se interponía en gran parte de los casos o iba también a ayudar, Hitsugi Kirigaya. Ambas se llevaron muy bien desde que todas ingresaron a la Clase Negra, era como si se hubieran conocido desde antes, como si en sus vidas pasadas sus almas estuvieron juntas y ahora que se reencontraron, aprovechan estar en compañía de la otra durante todo el día.

Agradecía mucho el hecho de poder vivir este momento con todas ellas, a pesar de que su propia compañera haya faltado en su día más especial. No negaría que le hizo mucha falta Sumireko, sus constantes cuidados y sus lindos comentarios le hicieron falta durante el transcurso del día.

Horas después, el toque de queda llegó, haciendo que la presidenta de la clase les ordenará limpiar todo sin excepción alguna, Kouko a pesar de lo dicho fue la única además de Banba en no ayudar en nada. Mientras que Chitaru con ayuda de Haruki, ambas fueron a dejar la basura que se quemaba y la que no fuera del edificio, separándolas respectivamente. Hitsugi por su parte se sentía un poco distraída por la separación que hubo con su compañera pero aún así se encargaba de limpiar la pizarra con Haru, quien no paraba de comentar lo divertida que estuvo la pequeña fiesta que ellas mismas organizaron.

Inclusive la gran Isuke tampoco se pudo librar, ya que al momento de quererse escabullir Azuma fue quien le tomo del brazo haciendo una ligera pero dolorosa presión en el, haciendo que todas se dieran cuenta que la pelirosa casi huía de su papel, ella se encargaba se guardar las cosas que se necesitarían para otra ocasión quejándose con "A Isuke no le gusta estos trabajos". Las demás estaban acomodando las respectivas mesas y las limpiaban al igual que Mizorogi con su escritorio.

Una vez todo en orden, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones acompañadas de sus compañeras de estas, pero a excepción de Banba quien con algo de miedo y alegría se dirigía a la suya, no sabía si Sumireko ya estaba ahí esperándola con su té preparado o si aún no se había desocupado del pendiente que desde el día de ayer a estado atendiendo. Deseaba mucho que ella se encontrase ahí, por amabilidad del destino al llegar a su destino notó las luces encendidas, las cuales para la alegría de ambas significaba solo una cosa:

Sumireko si había vuelto como en su nota lo había prometido.

Con entusiasmo entró, encontrándose de nuevo sola en aquella bien amueblada habitación. Esto molesto bastante a Shin'ya, ya que al ser parte del cuerpo de Mahiru podría sentir todo lo que ella sentía, la tímida chica estaba muy decepcionada y con eso se dirigió a su cama. Por ir viendo hacía el suelo chocó con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, la chica albina se tambaleo un poco mientras alzaba su mirada encontrándose con la de Hanabusa.

-¿Estás bien Banba-san?-Preguntó preocupada mientras equilibraba la charola en la cual el té estaba servido-¿No te lastimé Banba-san?

Justo cuando Mahiru le iba a responder la molestia que Shin'ya sentía arremetió contra la ojiazul:

 **-¿No tenías un asusto más importante que atender?** \- Se cruzó de brazos mientras se daba media vuelta, quedando a espaldas de ella **-¡Anda ve a lo que estabas haciendo desde ayer!**

-S-Shin'ya-san,- Paso aún lado de ella dejando lo que traía en las manos ocupando lugar en la mesa- ¿Te sientes bien?

¿Qué si sentía bien? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

- **Me iré a las termas Sumireko** -Su voz sonaba fría, se dio la vuelta para así dirigirse hacia sus cosas- **No me esperes.**

Antes de dar siquiera dos pasos Banba sintió unos brazos que con delicadeza la abrazaban impidiéndolas ir a lo dicho, la chica de ojos amatistas sentía como su palpitación se aceleraba al igual que sentía su rostro caliente.

-Banba-san…-La mencionada pudo sentir el cálido aliento de su compañera-Por favor, no te vayas y cierra tus ojos por un momento…

-¿E-Eh...?-Las manos de Sumireko viajaron hasta sus ojos, envolviéndolos en una oscuridad-Ha-Hanabusa-san, n-no me gusta la oscuridad…

-Tranquila, no pasa nada…-Con mucho cuidado la guio hasta la mesa en donde estaba servido el té- Aquí estoy, por favor no los abras hasta que yo lo diga.

Con una de sus manos tomo una de su compañera, colocándola en el lugar donde antes postraba la suya, repitió la acción haciendo que Banba fuera la única que promovía su propio temor hacia la oscuridad. Haciendo caso a Hanabusa, la albina a pesar del miedo que comenzó a adueñarse de ella al no sentir la presencia de la chica de cabello naranja, luego de unos minutos su miedo y desesperación despertaron.

- **S-Sumireko** …-escucharon unos ruidos extraños procedentes a unos metros de ellas-¿Y-Ya puedo a-abrirlos?

-Aún no Banba-san,-Sumireko se poso delante de la albina con algo en las manos-Ahora sí puedes abrirlos Banba-san~

Sin perder tiempo se destapo dando fin a la oscuridad que hace unos minutos la atormentaba. La chica de ojos amatistas no se esperaba aquello, su compañera de habitación tenía entre sus manos un pastel con forma de patito, bueno al menos parecía serlo. Ya que algunas partes estaban quemadas y otras parecían estarse deshaciendo.

-La cocina nunca ha sido mi fuerte, pero espero que te guste, feliz cumpleaños Banba-san~

Banba sonrió recordando su vida, siempre amarga y solitaria, trágica y dolorosa, pero en cuanto los recuerdos con Sumireko entran se vuelven dulces creando una deliciosa mezcla agridulce, que quiere seguir viviendo, para toda la vida con la chica que le sonríe cálidamente, quiere que su vida sea como ese pastel agrio y dulce, el cual que pretendía tener forma de pato, como fuera, pero que fuera junto a Sumireko. 

* * *

**Natsuko:** Yo iniciare ya que por ser la menor me toca...-suspira- bueno primero que nada siento mucho la tardanza en mis fics, soy alguien ocupada(?  
 **  
kali9105:** Yo...yo no hablaré sobre eso... no tengo vergüenza, pero bueno, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Sobre todo la parte random, que nos costó mucho, ¿verdad segunda novia? xD

 **Inu4Neko** : Oh sí, mi segunda novia tiene razón la parte random fue tan difícil, nos tomó horas. Yo bueno yo puedo hablar respecto a lo anterior ewe yo soy una escritora responsable que no los abandona...tanto.

 **Natsuko:** Bueno, bueno no tienes por qué recordarle al Fandom que eres la más responsable de las tres, el random me encanto ewe

 **kali9105:** Me siento irresponsable a su lado jaja sabemos que es un poco tarde para el cumple de Banba, pero hasta ahora pudimos subirlo.

 **Inu4Neko:** Fue bastante complicado, sobre todo porque alguien no diré quién cofcofNatsukocof se distraía mucho ewe y alguien cofocofKalicof duerme todo el día, así que teníamos horarios muy diferentes pero pudimos completarlo y esto es un gran logro, yo siempre había querido escribir algo en conjunto me siento tan feliz de al fin haberlo hecho *corre en círculos*

 **Natsuko:** Ah pero quien fue la primera en llegar tarde por dos horas cofcofInucchicofcof tampoco se me olvida que kali9105 fue la que rompió récord de tardanza, eso de llegar 8 horas tarde es diabólico :'v Por mi parte mi Senpai me agrego en sus fics, los cuales los está volviendo a subir pero ahora aquí en , yo nunca participe en la escritura, esta es la primera vez que lo hago. Kemosión~

 **kali9105:** Jajaja ¿se van a poner a recordar las tardanzas? En fin, yo tampoco había hecho esto de escribir en conjunto, aunque fue algo complicado como ya lo mencionaron, fue bastante divertido.

 **Inu4Neko:** Fue divertido, sobre todo porque yo descubrí que Kali es una anciana y Natsuko una bebé y por cierto Kali tiene voz pasiva .w. y moriré por esto pero valió la pena.

 **Natsuko** : ¡Habíamos quedado de no decir los "anciana" y los "bebé"! Jajaja eso de la voz pasiva es cierto ewe ~ -Se protege con la dakimakura de Haruki- No me mates anciana (?

 **kali9105:** JAJAJA las oreo~ oh, mi querida segunda novia, si es que somos la "obaachan" y la "akachan" del fanoom entonces a ti Nekoyama-san te queda perfecto (? *huye gaymente de la hacha de Inu4NEKO*

 **Inu4Neko:** Segunda novia tú nos amas y lo sabes. Nekoyama? yo no sé de qué me hablas eso es desconocido para mi *le lanza el hacha* en fin si seguimos con esto nunca terminaremos XD me encanto trabajar con esta obachaan y esta bebé y hacernos bowling mutuamente, creo que el resultado fue bueno espero que a ustedes les gustara leerlo tanto como a nosotras hacerlo.

 **Natsuko** : ¡Pero no padre, me dejaras sin no madre!-Lanza una dakimakura de "Justicia"- Ya no seremos la no familia :'v bueno, yo le quería hacer bashing a la loli(? Okya, puede que a veces me caiga de la patada pero también le amo uwu ~ Es una relación amor/odio el que le tengo, para nada olvidare los constantes "Toma tú biberón bebé" "Ya debías de estar dormida hace horas" "Aww a la bebé le da miedo los truenos" e infinidad de cosas más, espero y les haya gustado al igual que divertido como nosotras al momento de hacerlo~

 **kali9105** : ¡Hey! ¡seguiremos siendo la no familia! xD Yo, solo puedo decir que me encanto trabajar con Natsuko y con Inu4Neko, agradezco que mi primer trabajo en conjunto haya sido con ellas, a pesar de todos los contratiempos y todo, me divertí mucho, espero que esto no sea lo último y ¡espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como nosotros en hacerlo!

 **Inu4Neko:** para quien no entendió la parte anterior les explicare, yo soy el no padre responsable, Kali-obachaan es la no madre irresponsable y Natsuko es nuestra no hija bebé XD juntas somos una no familia feliz espero trabajar con ellas otra vez en un futuro cercano.

 **Natsuko** : Sabia que mí no padre responsable explicaría lo que yo había dicho con anterioridad, por eso la hamo uwu

 **Inu4Neko** : Lo sé soy un amor, bueno como ya no se nos ocurre nada productivo que decir es hora de despedirnos, pronto terminare ''Distintas maneras de demostrar amor" y ¡tengo 3 historias nuevas en mente! Nos leemos después amados lectores.

 **Natsuko** : Nos vemos después~ Por cierto, todos aquellos que siguen "¡Más para mí!" me tardare bastante en actualizar, ya que se me perdió el documento-de nuevo-..Oh si también otro dato, en el fic "Servirte será mi destino" ya tengo planeado como finalizará ewe~ Esperen pacientes hasta el final de esta historia xD -Promocionando everywere~

 **kali9105** : Bueno por mi parte nos vemos...algún día, ¡en mis proximos caps de Akuma no Drabbles! ¡Y que el fandom de AnR siga creciendo!


End file.
